Minha vida antes de me desfazer
by lyrastark
Summary: Ela parece tão em paz, aproveitando o final da primavera, e Rachel se da conta que ela poderia passar o resto da vida apenas caminhando ao lado de Quinn Fabray. Quarta na série Don't Blink.


**Titulo Original: My Life Before Undone**

PS.: anon esse post é dedicado a você, divirta-se! :))

* * *

><p><em>Eu vi chegando como uma chuva de verão<em>

_Oceano de entrada, que se aproxima de trem_

_Eu desviei em círculos para sair do seu caminho_

_Eu tentei avisá-lo_

_Que este seria o beijo que contava_

_O que importava_

_Minha vida antes de me desfazer_

_Este seria o beijo que contava_

_O que quebrou minhas defesas_

_Me trazendo emoção_

_~Kiss that Counted, Catie Curtis_

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry ama quintas feiras. Pode parecer um dia meio estranho pra se escolher como favorito. A maioria das pessoas ama sexta-feira, ou sábados e domingos porque significa o fim de outra aborrecida semana de trabalho duro, e a oportunidade de dormir ate tarde, relaxar com uma xicara de café e calmamente ler o jornal antes de se aventurar em algo mais divertido, mas a escolha profissional de Rachel não da a ela esse tipo de luxo. Fins de semanas são os mais cheios no teatro, mas quinta-feira é o dia que sua peça esta em recesso – o dia que ela tira pra relaxar e se soltar antes de enfrentar as demandas de dois shows por dia, seis dias por semana.<p>

Quinta-feira também é o dia que ela passa um tempo de qualidade com Quinn Fabray.

Rachel desvia e se esquiva através da multidão no seu caminho para o Central Park, checando o relógio, e faz uma careta quando percebe que esta atrasada. Ela tomou muito tempo hoje pra se arrumar, o que é completamente ridículo e imperdoável porque é _a_ _Quinn. _Quinn já a viu em seu pior – sem maquiagem, rabo de cavalo bagunçado, moletom e camisas desleixadas e com um rosto manchado de lagrimas – em varias ocasiões. Rachel franze a testa enquanto faz uma lista mental de todas essas ocasiões, e seu estomago se revira desagradavelmente, porque serio? Quinn a viu desse jeito vezes demais. Quando ela se deixou ficar tão confortável ao redor de Quinn? Como ela pode se quer começar a pensar que Quinn poderia querer...

Ela empurra esses pensamentos pra lá e foca no seu destino. Ela deveria ter pegado um taxi, porque todo o trabalho que ela teve pra fazer seu look casual parecer um pouco mais atrativo que o normal esta sendo completamente arruinado pela fina linha de suor grudando em sua pele. Mas é um dia tão lindo, e o apartamento dela em Sutton Place é apenas há uma milha e meia, e Rachel já fez essa caminhada uma dúzia de vezes desde que Quinn se mudou pra New York Junho passado. Serio que já faz um ano?

Quinn graduou com grandes honras em Yale no curso de Bacharelado em Inglês, e com uma vaga como editora assistente na HarperCollins esperando por ela. Ela empacotou todas as suas coisas, pegou um trem pra cidade e se instalou no sofá do apartamento de Santana em Morningside Heights até adquirir um razoável um-quarto em Turtle Bay.

Na época, Rachel estava num conjunto do seu primeiríssimo show da Broadway, e seu único dia livre era terça-feira. Desnecessário dizer que terça-feira costumava ser o dia favorito dela. Isso foi quando seu encontro semanal com Quinn começou. Foi Quinn quem sugeriu isso como uma forma de manter a amizade delas forte no meio de suas agendas caóticas. Rachel suspeita que também seja para amenizar o seu ciúme pelo tempo que Quinn e Santana conseguiam passar juntas.

Normalmente, Quinn trabalha de segunda a sexta com os finais de semana livres. Ela e Santana desenvolveram o habito de se encontrar pra alguns drinks as sextas a noite, às vezes dançar, geralmente no ultimo bar gay do momento. Rachel raramente era incluída nessas excursões.

Seu dia com Quinn é algo que ninguém mais compartilha. Costumava serem as terças, e depois aos domingos por alguns meses quando Rachel estava entre shows, e agora as quintas. Quinn trabalha algumas horas extras no resto da semana assim ela pode sair uma ou duas horas mais cedo nos dias de folga da Rachel, e elas pegam um cineminha ou apenas jantam em algum restaurante que elas estavam querendo experimentar, ou uma tour em algum museu, ou compras pelas lojas da Fifth Avenue, ou um pequeno passeio pelo Central Park.

O parque é de longe o lugar favorito de Quinn na cidade. Ela não é uma corredora (desde o acidente que Rachel mal consegue pensar sobre) e se ela caminha por uma longa distancia ou por muito tempo, o pequeno coxear que mal é notado sob circunstancias normais se torna mais pronunciado, mas Quinn nunca reclama.

Ela e Rachel têm passado muitas tardes explorando o zoológico, cruzando o Grande Gramado¹, escalando os degraus estreitos do Castelo Belvedere, e cantando _Strawberry Fields Forever _nos Strawberry Fields². Bem, Rachel tem cantando, Quinn tem rido tentando colocar uma mão pra tapar a boca dela e faze-la parar.

Rachel acha que elas devem ter explorado cada ponte, arco e caminho secreto no parque, sem mencionar cada estatua e fonte. Ela se lembra de assistir Quinn limpar algumas lágrimas disfarçadamente enquanto lia a placa da estatua de _Balto,_ e jurar que era só uma alergia. Ela ama ver esse lado de Quinn.

Ela ama ver _cada _lado de Quinn.

Ela ama _Quinn._

E ela esta absolutamente aterrorizada com o que isso significa, porque não era pra isso acontecer. Não era pra ela se sentir desse jeito pela sua melhor amiga – amiga _mulher. _Sua melhor amiga mulher que é uma lésbica assumida há quatro anos e que nunca expressou qualquer interesse romântico em Rachel. E por que expressaria? Quinn é linda, inteligente, talentosa, corajosa, e sexy...e ela namorou mulheres que fazem Rachel parecer como...como um _ogra. _Uma pequena, irritante e nariguda ogra.

Os passos de Rachel vacilam perto da entrada do parque na rua 61, e ela para próximo a uma parede, se encostando por suporte e respirando fundo. Ela fecha os olhos e tenta trazer sua confiança de volta, mas é inútil. Quinn sempre foi capaz de fazer isso com ela, reduzi-la a uma confusão de insegurança e ansiedade simplesmente por existir, e doce Barbra! Como demorou todo esse tempo pra ela descobrir o por quê?

Ela deseja desesperadamente que ela pudesse voltar ao seu estado de ignorância, voltar para aqueles dias quando ela acreditava que as borboletas no estomago que ela sentia toda vez que via Quinn não era nada além da felicidade de passar um tempo com sua amiga. Quando ela honestamente achava que a razão dela não gostar das mulheres com quem Quinn saía era porque nenhuma delas fosse boa o suficiente pra ela. Quando ela podia sair num encontro com um cara e não passar cada minuto comparando-o com Quinn.

Rachel não sabe exatamente quando seus sentimentos por Quinn começaram a mudar, mas ela tem certeza que eles já são bem profundos pra ela conseguir sair disso com o coração intacto. O que quer que aconteça perder a amizade de Quinn não é uma opção. Ela já sente como se tivesse deixado às coisas estranhas entre elas nessas últimas semanas, desde que ela finalmente percebeu porque Quinn Fabray é a única pessoa que ela não pode viver sem.

Ela praticamente arruinou as duas ultimas saídas delas. Semana passada, ela tagarelou sobre sua nomeação ao Tony e seu potencial discurso de aceitação durante todo o jantar, até o ponto que ela sabia que Quinn estava ficando irritada com ela. E na semana anterior, Rachel insistiu em um cinema para que elas não tivessem que conversar muito. Foram duas horas de um horrível, mal roteirizado, pseudo-filme que elas nunca mais terão de volta.

Rachel não é particularmente habilidosa em ficar na dela quando o assunto é relacionamento. Ela nunca foi. Ela se fez de boba na escola em cada paixonite, e ela estremece relembrando todas as coisas que ela fez pra conseguir e manter Finn Hudson. Seu histórico na faculdade também não é dos melhores. Seu ultimo relacionamento serio começou da paixão (outro) com seu protagonista em uma companhia de atores no teatro de verão, e terminou quando ele escolheu a carreira ao invés dela. Na verdade ela esta grata que seu atual par é gay com G maiúsculo, embora ela nem tenha certeza se a sexualidade dele faria alguma diferença agora. Seus sentimentos por Quinn estão meio que no caminho de dar uma chance pra qualquer outra pessoa, e é exatamente por isso que Rachel sabe que ela não pode simplesmente ignorar essa coisa e esperar que vá embora com o tempo. Simplesmente não esta em sua genética deixar pra lá algo que ela quer sem uma luta.

Ela só não sabe se é corajosa suficiente pra arriscar arruinar sua atual maravilhosa relação com Quinn em troca da possibilidade de algo a mais. Ela esta enlouquecendo tentando se lembrar de cada interação entre elas numa tentativa de determinar se seus sentimentos recém-descobertos podem ser recíprocos, mas ela teme que esteja apenas projetando seus próprios desejos em um comportamento perfeitamente normal e amigável.

Ela tem ficado melhor em ler Quinn ao longo dos anos, mas ainda há momentos em que a loira afasta todo mundo, e Rachel só pode imaginar o que ela esta pensando. Talvez amizade seja a única coisa que Quinn vai querer dela...e se isso for tudo que ela pode ter, ela vai ter que aprender a deixar ser suficiente. Rachel gosta de pensar que ela aprendeu a lidar com rejeição, mas ela duvida que tenha aprendido a fazer com graça.

Rachel suspira se endireita, limpa a poeira de seus shorts, aperta seu rabo de cavalo e arruma as mechas da sua franja atrás da orelha. Ela começa a fazer o caminho para o café na entrada do Zoo, onde ela e Quinn geralmente se encontram. Enquanto ela se aproxima do prédio, ela instantaneamente a vista Quinn sentada em uma das pequenas mesas. Ela fica sem ar, e essas malditas borboletas começam dançar em seu estomago, e seu coração acelera e tropeça na pressa de ter seu corpo mais perto de Quinn. Agora que ela reconhece essa reação, ela sabe que tem acontecido na maior parte do ultimo ano – possivelmente há mais tempo.

Quinn não a nota imediatamente, então Rachel aproveita a oportunidade para silenciosamente admira-la por alguns momentos. Ela é o retrato da tranquilidade, absorvendo os raios de sol com a perna esquerda estirada no assento a seu lado, e sua atenção completamente capturada por qualquer que seja o livro que ela esta lendo no momento por puro prazer.

A leitura que Quinn é obrigada a fazer por causa de seu trabalho ainda não amargou seu prazer por ler, e Rachel espera que isso nunca aconteça. É que tem algo sobre ver Quinn com o nariz enterrado em um livro que a faz se sentir em casa – como se tudo estivesse certo no mundo. Ou talvez seja apenas o fato de ver _Quinn _que a faça se sentir desse jeito.

A luz do sol esta brilhando em seu cabelo e iluminando a pele dela, e seus lábios rosa estão curvados em um sorriso contente. Ela é linda – quase que dolorosamente – e Rachel esta presa entre a relutância de perturbar a perfeita visão em sua frente, e o irresistível desejo de estar a um toque de distancia de Quinn.

Ela da um passo, depois outro, então, como se sentisse sua aproximação, os olhos de Quinn levantam-se do livro e prendessem aos de Rachel. Seu sorriso instantaneamente se transforma em um largo sorriso, e Rachel toma longos e rápidos fôlegos enquanto ela prepara seu coração acelerado e tremulo estomago. Rachel fecha a distancia entre elas enquanto Quinn repousa seu livro na mesa e fica de pé.

"Hey, você," ela diz alegremente dando um passo pra frente, abrindo seus braços para o abraço habitual delas, e Rachel a abraça pelos ombros.

Ela fecha seus olhos firmes enquanto saboreia esses quatros segundos que o corpo de Quinn pressiona contra o dela, e calorosos braços entrelaçam ao redor da sua cintura. Ela sutilmente inala o perfume de camomila e pêra que ela associa com Quinn, ruborizando em constrangimento quando ela registra a urgência de enterrar seu nariz em sedosos e suaves cabelos. Afastando-se Rachel lança o que ela espera seja um sorriso fácil.

"Desculpa estou um pouco atrasada. Espero que você não esteja esperando há muito tempo."

Quinn dispensa sua desculpas. "Está um dia tão lindo que eu nem notei." Ela desamarra sua pequena mochila que ela sempre carrega em suas excursões ao parque, e enfia seu livro dentro antes de Rachel conseguir ver o titulo. "Você esta pronta para uma caminhada ou você quer sentar e conversar por um tempo?" Quinn pergunta.

Rachel nervosamente molha os lábios, ela quer conversar – deus, ela sempre quer – mas ela não tem certeza que consegue sem se atrapalhar com todas as coisas que ela não esta pronta para dizer. "Vamos andar," ela decide, achando que a distração de colocar um pé em frente ao outro vai mantê-la longe de super analisar cada coisinha que Quinn disser ou fazer.

Quinn coloca sua mochila sobre o ombro, e pega o copo de papel que esta na mesa e segura para Rachel com um sorriso. "Comprei um presente pra você"

Uma onda de excitamento corre sobre Rachel quando ela nota a pequeno circulo marrom no logo ao redor de _Joe. _Anunciando o melhor café de Manhattan. Ela avidamente pega o copo, sentindo o friozinho contra seus dedos, e sorrindo imensamente, "Chai latte de soja gelado?"

"Claro," Quinn responde com uma sobrancelha levantada que claramente diz, _como se eu não soubesse qual sua bebida favorita._

Rachel toma um longo gole, saboreando o rico sabor. A risada casual de Quinn faz musica em seus ouvidos, e ela sente suas bochechas ficarem rosadas. "Obrigada, Quinn, mas não precisava. _Joe _é fora de mão pra você."

"Problema nenhum, Rach. Eu gosto de fazer coisas legais pra você," ela diz simples – desse jeito. Nenhum problema.

E droga – o coração de Rachel faz essa divertida e pequena cambalhota dentro do seu peito. Ela tenta ignorar, porque é só a Quinn sendo a Quinn, mas é difícil ignorar quando nenhum dos homens que ela namorou foi tão atencioso, ou em sincronia com suas preferencias.

_Ela só esta sendo uma boa amiga, _Rachel lembra a si mesma. _Não há nada remotamente romântico sobre soy chai._

"Bem, eu gosto de coisas legais feitas pra mim, por isso nossa relação funciona tão bem," Rachel responde, numa tentativa de acalmar suas fantasias com humor. Olhos cor de mel brilham com algo que Rachel não consegue definir, mas o olhar desaparece tão rápido que ela acha que pode ter sido algum truque com as luzes.

"Wow...Me sinto tão valorizada," Quinn diz ironicamente, suas sobrancelhas em silenciosa acusação.

"Você é," Rachel responde com um pouco mais de sentimento do que planejado. Quinn parece tomar um pouco mais de folego e seus olhos se viram pra um ponto qualquer acima do ombro de Rachel. Rachel não esta certa se devia ver essa reação como constrangimento ou desconforto... ou algo mais completamente diferente, então ela deixa passar e lança um de seus sorrisos. "Bethesda Fountain ou Conservatório?" ela pergunta.

Quinn inclina levemente pra esquerda e morde os lábios enquanto considera as opções. Rachel já sabe o que Quinn irá escolher, e ela não esta enganada quando a loira diz, "Conservatório."

Rachel acena o braço dramaticamente e da uma pequena reverencia, "Mostre o caminho, oh capitã," sentindo-se leve e alegre quando sua bobeira faz Quinn rir.

"Os seus fãs sabem quão geek você é?" ela pergunta com um divertido rolar de olhos enquanto praticamente salta pelo caminho.

"Hey!" Rachel exclama, correndo para acompanhar Quinn e suas longas passadas. "Todas as evidências dessa natureza têm sido meticulosamente enterradas pelo meu assessor, muito obrigada".

Quinn sorri perversamente, "Então todas aquela fotos do colégio que eu tenho de você usando suéteres de animais e meias ate os joelhos serão material de primeira para chantagem algum dia."

Rachel cora ao se lembrar de suas escolhas fashions aos dezesseis. "Eu não era tão ruim," ela se defende com um biquinho.

"Bem, seu senso de moda melhorou ao longo dos anos, de qualquer forma," Quinn admite, lançando um olhar pra Rachel com um sorriso. Seus olhos se encontram, e ambos os sorrisos se alargam. "Kurt," elas dizem ao mesmo tempo, rindo.

Elas andam em um silencio confortável durante um tempo, seus passos em perfeita sincronia e braços se tocando com frequência. Os olhos de Rachel viajam dissimuladamente através de curvas cobertas por uma capri e uma camiseta. A brisa esta brincando com os cabelos curtos de Quinn, e seu rosto esta inclinado levemente pra cima, como uma flor sob a luz do sol. Ela parece tão em paz, aproveitando o clima da primavera, e Rachel percebe que poderia felizmente passar o resto da vida dela apenas andando ao lado de Quinn Fabray.

Precisando fazer algo que aplaque sua urgência de agarrar o braço de Quinn, Rachel enfia suas mãos nos bolsos de seus shorts, curvando os dedos. Não ajuda muito, e ela sabe que esta com grandes problemas.

"Gostaria de poder fazer isso todos os dias," Quinn comenta, suas palavras ecoando os pensamento recentes de Rachel tão perto que aquelas borboletas familiares em seu estomago enlouquecem. "eu odeio estar enfiada em um escritório," ela adiciona, e as borboletas morrem de decepção.

"Pelo menos você tem flexibilidade com seu horário, e você realmente gosta do seu trabalho." Rachel franze o cenho um pouquinho enquanto estuda o perfil de Quinn. "Ou isso mudou?"

Quinn se vira para olha-la, e sorri tranquilizadoramente quando nota a preocupação genuína no rosto de Rachel. "Não, eu gosto...na maior parte do tempo" ela da de ombros. "Eu acho que só tenho um forte caso de febre de primavera³. Alguns dias eu sinto como se não estivesse realizando nada, sabe? Quero dizer, eu leio alguns desses manuscritos, e eles são muito ruins – tipo muito, muito ruins – mas alguns deles são incríveis, e eu levo eles pra minha chefe, achando que a historia tem tanto potencial, só pra ela joga-los de lado como se fossem baboseiras incoerentes. É tão frustrante, eu realmente odeio escrever cartas de rejeição pra escritores que eu acho que são talentosos."

Rachel acena em entendimento, "Eu consigo ver como isso pode ser desanimador. E sobre o seu grande romance americano? Você ainda esta escrevendo, não esta?" ela pergunta curiosa. Quinn costumava deixa-la ler algumas de suas pequenas historias durante a faculdade, Rachel amou cada uma delas – maravilhada que sua amiga pudesse evocar tantas emoções com suas palavras cuidadosamente trabalhadas – mas faz tanto tempo desde que Quinn mencionou estar trabalhando em qualquer uma de suas historias.

Quinn ri, "se você definir escrever como digitar e apagar as mesmas duas frase por uma hora antes de desistir".

A carranca de Rachel se aprofunda. "Tão ruim assim?"

"Tem sido difícil se inspirar ultimamente," Quinn diz, com um olhar distante e uma expressão pensativa. Ela sacode a cabeça e da de ombros de novo, "De qualquer forma, eu sempre fui meio quente e fria no departamento de criatividade. Às vezes eu consigo escrever uma dúzia de paginas de uma vez, e outras vezes... nada. As últimas semanas tem pendido para o lado _nada _da coisa".

"Bem, nunca se sabe, a inspiração pode estar logo na próxima esquina," Rachel encoraja, gesticulando ao redor delas pra indicar o dia lindo, e as pessoas sorrindo no parque, e...oh, desagradáveis adolescentes praticamente transando próximo ao Conservatório. Ela cora, olhando pra Quinn com curiosidade pra ver se ela notou, e Quinn pega seu olhar com um sorriso divertido antes delas caírem na gargalhada.

"Deixando a indecência de lado," Quinn comenta com um rolar de olhos, "Espero que você esteja certa".

Rachel ri, se deixando levar por um momento e agarrando o bíceps de Quinn. "Eu estou sempre certa Quinn."

Quinn ri, "E, obviamente ainda vivendo no seu mundo de fantasia".

"Nem tanto assim," Rachel responde com sorriso melancólico.

Há um estranho silencio enquanto elas passam pela lagoa, e Rachel se torna inconfortavelmente consciente dos tensos músculos de Quinn sob seus dedos. Ela remove sua mão, lançando olhares sorrateiros e preocupados a sua direita enquanto Quinn morde o próprio lábio. "Então, isso significa que Peter o Grande ainda esta na casinha do cachorro?" ela finalmente pergunta, e Rachel quase tropeça em seus próprios pés.

Ela olha rispidamente para Quinn processando o apelido que Quinn deu ao ultimo namorado de Rachel, que recentemente mudou-se para New York. Ela não tem ouvido o apelido de Quinn em mais de um ano, ela honestamente tinha esquecido ate agora.

Rachel conheceu Peter Kendrick há três anos, ela se apaixonou por ele profundamente na época. Ele era diferente dos outros homens que ela namorou – talentoso, claro, mas também gentil, inteligente e de fala mansa. O relacionamento deles durou quatorze meses, e só terminou porque Peter recebeu uma irresistível proposta pra estrelar um show em Londres.

Quinn nunca gostou dele e Rachel nunca entendeu o porquê, pois Quinn e Peter tinham muito em comum, começando pelo gosto por literatura. Muito em comum, como pode perceber. Rachel só não tinha percebido todas as similaridades até recentemente.

Três semanas atrás, Peter ligou para Rachel e a chamou para jantar e conversar, ou foi o que ele disse. Ela estava excitada, pensando que eles teriam uma segunda chance em seu relacionamento – possivelmente seu mais saudável – e isso era exatamente o que Peter queria também. Exceto que, ao ver Peter novamente fez apenas com que Rachel percebesse que ela já tinha superado ele. Na verdade, ela passou a noite inteira comparando-o com Quinn, e teve a assustadora epifania que ela teve incialmente sido atraída por ele todos esses anos antes _porque _ele a lembrava tanto de Quinn.

Quinn – que nunca gostou de Peter, e que disse que ela não deveria se jogar de volta nos braços dele só porque ele estava de volta em New York. Quinn – que aparentemente espera que ela volte pra Peter, mesmo tendo dito o contrario.

O coração de Rachel acelera e sua mente gira com as possibilidades implícitas. Poderia Quinn estar com ciúmes? Ou ela só esta projetando seu próprio desejo novamente?

"Peter não esta na casinha do cachorro," ela diz imparcialmente, "Somo amigos".

Quinn escarnece, "Você namorou ele por mais de um ano, Rachel".

"E nós terminamos por mais de um ano," ela relembra Quinn, cuidadosamente estudando sua expressão, mas Quinn ainda é muita habilidosa em deixar sua mascara no lugar. Seus olhos não encontram os de Rachel, contudo, e isso da à diva um pouquinho de esperança de que ela não esta apenas imaginando o descontentamento de Quinn. "Somos pessoas diferentes agora, Quinn. Não há mais...faísca."

Quinn olha pra ela então, e seus olhos traem todas as emoções que seu rosto não revelará. "Oh," ela diz, olhando pra longe novamente, mas a respiração de Rachel trava do mesmo jeito e ela sabe que não pode deixar isso passar.

Elas estão paradas na estatua de _Alice no País das Maravilhas, _e Rachel se vira e vai para um banco vazio. De costas para Quinn, ela fecha os olhos por um instante e morde o lábio, reunindo toda a coragem pra começar uma conversa que poderia potencialmente danificar a relação delas pra sempre. Respirando fundo, ela abre os olhos e endireita suas feições antes de sentar. Quinn a segue silenciosamente e senta a seu lado, reflexivamente alcançando seu calcanhar esquerdo e massageando.

Rachel encara a estatua, sorrindo um pouco das crianças posando pra fotos. Ela olha para Quinn e a vê fazendo o mesmo. "Então, como foi o encontro com a garota de Deli semana passada?" Rachel pergunta suavemente. "Erin, certo?"

"Karen," Quinn corrigi automaticamente, dando de ombros, "e foi meio que um fracasso. Acontece que flertar durante um sanduiche de carne é tão estimulante quanto uma conversa com ela fica pode ser."

"Sinto muito ouvir isso," mas ela realmente não sente. Ela estava um pouco preocupada com a linda ruiva com que Quinn tem falado no ultimo mês. Se ela for honesta – e ela esta tentando ser nesses dias – ela sempre esteve preocupada que Quinn pudesse conhecer alguém incrível, se apaixonar, e começar uma vida que não tenha mais espaço para Rachel. Quinn saiu com um numero de mulheres desde que se mudou pra NY, mas ela nunca teve mais do que dois ou três encontros com a mesma pessoa, e ela não teve nenhum caso serio desde a faculdade.

"Eu só sinto que agora tenho que encontrar um lugar novo para almoçar. O pastrami on rye deles era de morrer," Quinn diz com um sorriso descarado.

Rachel umedece os lábios, toma um folego, e diz deliberadamente, "Eu continuo dizendo a você que você deveria virar vegan"

Ela assiste Quinn franzir o cenho, e o musculo de sua garganta tremer quando seu sorriso falha um pouco. Seus ombros sobem e descem em um suspiro mais profundo que o normal, e seus olhos se distanciam rápidos. Rachel não sabe o que ela esta pensando, mas não importa, porque o estranho momento passa tão rápido quanto acontece e Quinn sorri novamente. "Nem mesmo você pode me afastar de carnes e laticínios, Rach. Eu gosto e comidas com sabor".

Rachel sabe que Quinn esta brincando, e ela da corda a esse hábito delas, disposta a deixar a conversar animada. "Alternativas veganas podem ser muito saborosas".

"Nós vamos discutir isso de novo," Quinn insiste. "Eu já experimentei sorvete de soja e facon (NT: falso bacon) – puramente para te agradar, se você recorda – e eu não me impressionei"

"Eu realmente aprecio que você até experimentou eles," Rachel confessa, em choque de novo por tantas pequenas coisas que Quinn tem feito por ela ao longo da amizade delas que nem seus companheiros fariam.

"E eu agradeço que você esta disposta a sofrer nas leituras de poesias e noites de karaokê comigo"

"Isso é verdade. Eu tenho ido a mais desses que o necessário, e eu nunca reclamei." Quinn olha para ela enfaticamente, e Rachel suspira, "Okay, eu reclamei um pouquinho, mas serio Quinn, você não pode esperar que eu sente lá quieta enquanto algum bêbado amador destrói clássicos da Broadway"

"Confie em mim. Eu nunca espero _quieto _de você"

"Quinn!"

Risadas satisfeitas eruptam ao som de indignação de Rachel, e Quinn balança a cabeça em divertimento e inclina seu corpo em direção a Rachel, flexionando seu joelho e descansando o cotovelo no encosto do banco. "Você ainda não percebeu que eu te arrasto para esses karaokês porque eu sei que você não consegue resistir em pegar o microfone e ofuscar todo mundo? Não me entenda mal, ver Rache Berry em palco da Broadway é incrível, mas há algo de muito especial em assisti-la performar em um espaço intimo, cantando uma canção que você realmente ama"

E lá esta - a coisa que Rachel tem esperado ver. Só por um momento, a mascara de Quinn cai, e os olhos dela são suaves e seu sorriso sonhador conforme ela olha para Rachel. "Isso..Eu nem..." a boca de Rachel esta seca, e suas palavras grudam em sua garganta. O pulos dela esta tão forte que ela consegue sentir o sangue correndo em suas veias. Ela _não esta _imaginando isso. Ela engole seco e junta as mãos em seu colo. Ela pode fazer isso. Ela _pode._

"Quinn, você sabe que o Tony Awards é daqui dois domingos"

"Hmm, sério? Acho que você ainda não tinha mencionado isso," Quinn provoca, apoiando sua bochecha em sua mão.

"Bem, o caso é...eu...eu não tenho um acompanhante. Eu originalmente planejava levar o Kurt, mas ele pediu para o Bradon ser seu par."

A sobrancelha de Quinn franze em confusão, "Bradon dançarino, certo?"

"Não, esse era o Sean," Rachel clarifica, "Brandon é o fotografo que Kurt conheceu mês passado quando fez uma entrevista para _New York Magazine._" Ela ainda tem um pouco de ciúmes disso – orgulhosa, mas com ciúmes. Ela só conseguiu uma entrevista em _Playbill_ por sua nomeação ao Tony, enquanto Kurt tem figurado em muitas revistas por seu figurino revolucionário em um novo musical.

Quinn estala a língua e rola os olhos, "Esse homem passa por mais garotos do que Santana passa alisador".

Rachel acena em concordância, "Sim. Bem, enfim...como eu estava dizendo...eu me encontro sem um plus-one para a minha primeiríssima premiação. E normalmente isso seria perfeitamente normal – afinal eu sou uma independente mulher de sucesso," ela adiciona, "mas eu _sou _uma das indicadas e isso é meio que importante." Rachel estremece um pouco ao quão presunçoso soou, até pra ela, e ela qualifica, "Bem, pra mim."

"Eu sei que eu tenho alguns amigos que eu poderia pedir que aceitaria essa oportunidade de me acompanhar, mas...mas eu não quero só um corpo pra preencher o assento. Eu quero...eu gostaria de dividir esse momento com...com alguém que é importante pra mim. Alguém que sempre me apoiou, e acreditou em mim. E essa pessoa é," ela molha os lábios e força seu olhar a encontrar o de Quinn, "é você Quinn." Até aquele momento, Quinn tem sorrido indulgente, mas derrete com as palavras de Rachel.

Rachel continua falando, incapaz de se manter quieta sob duros olhos cor de mel. "Você sempre acreditou em mim, mesmo quando não éramos amigas. E agora...você...você é minha _melhor _amiga, mas você sempre foi mais que isso. Você esteve lá pra mim sempre que eu precisei, Quinn. Você pulou aulas e reorganizou seu horário de trabalho ano passado só para ver meu primeiro show, e eu só estava no conjunto. Você me trouxe rosas amarelas na noite de estreia de _West Side Story,_" e Quinn fica rígida agora, se endireitando em seu assento. Rachel começa a sentir um pouquinho de pânico, mas agora que ela começou ela não consegue parar as palavras de saírem.

"Você lembra da minha bebida favorita no coffe shop, e você aguenta todas as minhas.. minhas idiossincrasias...e excentricidades...e você ri das minhas piadas. Você é a primeira pessoa para quem eu ligo para contar boas noticias, e...e a pessoa com que eu mais preciso falar quando algum ruim acontece. Eu nem consigo imaginar minha vida sem você nela. Você...você é minha pessoa, Quinn. Eu acho...eu acho que talvez você sempre tem sido, mas eu...eu só...eu estive tão..."

"Para," Quinn comanda brutamente. "Você... você precisa parar"

O estomago de Rachel retrai e ela sente seus olhos encherem de lagrimas. Quinn esta inclinada pra frente no banco, completamente fechada, com os dedos pressionados na beirada do assento. Seu maxilar esta apertado tão firme que os músculos de sua bochecha pulam violentamente. "Oh. O-okay," Rachel gagueja em um pequeno tom de derrota. Ela se endireita até sua postura estar similar a de Quinn, e ela tem um péssimo flashback do segundo ano do colégio. Ela só pode ter esperança de que Quinn não vai odiá-la dessa vez como antes.

Quinn fecha os olhos e exala um longo ar. "Você não pode dizer coisas assim pra mim Rachel. Você simplesmente...não pode," ela implora numa voz tremula. "Não quando você..."

A frase não termina, e um fio de esperança nasce em Rachel, porque Quinn não parece brava. Ou ofendida. Ela parece...quebrada. Rachel se vira um pouquinho , nunca tirando os olhos do rosto de Quinn e pergunta, "Quando eu não...o quê?"

Quinn balança a cabeça, encarando a calçada. Uma lagrima escapa pelo canto do olho, e viaja um caminho indiferente sob uma bochecha pálida. Ela não responde diretamente a pergunta de Rachel. "Você...você tem que entender que...o que você disse...fica parecendo como se...como..."

Ela também não termina esse pensamento, e Rachel pega essa chance e estende a mão esquerda para curvar sob a direita de Quinn. "Como...você é a única que eu quero, e não...não apenas como acompanhante para o Tony, mas para todos os dias?"

Quinn ergue a cabeça e seus olhos marejados fixam nos de Rachel, silenciosamente implorando por respostas. "Rachel?"

"Eu...eu tenho sentimentos por você, Quinn," Rachel admite, nunca quebrando contato visual, "sentimentos que são profundos e muito mais complicados do que eu tinha percebido, e eu sei que devem parecer de repente. E-e inesperados, considerando que minhas ultimas preferencias românticas tenham sido decididamente...heteronormativa," ela concede, um pouco relutante. Ela sabe bem que seu histórico de namoros tem dado a Quinn nenhuma razão pra considerar que ela poderia ter atração por outra mulher. Rachel também está um pouco surpresa com esse desenvolvimento – mas ela definitivamente _está_ atraída por Quinn. Muito.

"Embora eu sempre me considerei aberta ao amor em qualquer forma que venha, eu admito que eu estava, na verdade, procurando por...por um certo pacote." _O pacote errado, _ela pensa com um sorriso envergonhado. Os olhos de Quinn são um intenso verde, e Rachel sente como se estivesse olhando em sua alma. "Levou mais tempo do que deveria para eu ver o que está bem na minha frente todo esse tempo."

Quinn visivelmente prende a respiração, e seus olhos fecham, quebrando a intensa conexão. Rachel desliza sua mão por baixo da palma relaxada de Quinn, e entrelaça seus dedos. "Eu...eu realmente gostaria de ser mais do que sua amiga Quinn," e a mão de Quinn aperta ao redor da dela, mas aqueles olhos permanecem firmemente fechados, prendendo a fora dos pensamentos mais íntimos de Quinn. Rachel sente a desagradável sensação de duvida voltar. "Mas eu completamente entendo se você...se não for reciproco. Só...só me diz que você não sente nada mais que amizade pro mim, e...e podemos fingir que essa conversa nunca existiu, e eu vou...eu tenho certeza que eventualmente eu...eu vou ser capaz de superar...e..."

"No," Quinn a interrompe brutamente, olhos abertos e ferozes. "Eu não," ela começa, balançando a cabeça, e Rachel se prepara para a rejeição que nunca vem. "Eu não quero que você supere," Quinn admite em lágrimas. "Eu estive...eu tive sentimento por você por tanto tempo Rachel. Eu desisti da esperança de que você," suas palavras falhando novamente, limpando suas lágrimas. Ela se vira de volta pra Rachel, seus olhos cheio de emoções que Rachel acha que poderia se afogar neles. "Eu aprendi como viver sendo só sua amiga, Rachel, mas se nós...se cruzarmos essa linha, eu não posso...eu não vou ser capaz de deixa-la ir," Quinn avisa desesperadamente. "Você tem que ter certeza"

Rachel sente com se todo seu corpo fosse uma garrafa de champagne que foi sacudida e esta pronta pra estourar. Ela estende sua mão direita e gentilmente acaricia a bochecha de Quinn, removendo uma lagrima dispersa. As pontas dos dedos formigando do calor desse simples toque. Ela passa a língua pelos seus próprios lábios e assiste olhos de mel escurecerem conforme seguem a ação. Sua barriga aperta em resposta, e tudo que ela consegue pensar é fechar a distancia entre elas e saborear aqueles tentadores lábios rosa. E assim ela faz.

O primeiro toque dos lábios delas são suaves – hesitantes, e quase inexistente – tremulo de emoção e salgado com o gosto de lágrimas. Quinn respira contra sai boca, e o contato é perdido por um segundo – dois – antes de retornar, firme e insistente. O lábio inferior de Rachel desliza perfeitamente entre os de Quinn, e ela sente o poder daquele beijo se espalhar como fogo por cada parte de se corpo e alma. Seus lábios se movem em cuidadosas caricias, ambas com medo de pressionar muito e aterrorizar a outra. Rachel relutantemente quebra a conexão, só por um momento, e só o suficiente para olhar nos olhos de Quinn quando ela diz, "Eu tenho certeza".

É tudo o que Quinn precisa ouvir antes de puxar Rachel de volta para ela, deslizar sua mão em longos e escuros cabelos e inclinando aquela talentosa boca na Rachel mais uma vez. Não há nada de hesitante nesse beijo – é desesperado e avido e cheio de desejos suprimidos. Rachel parte seus lábios em instinto, e Quinn instantaneamente aproveita, beijando-a de língua.

Rachel não vê fogos de artificio.

Ela vê galáxias de estrelas girando atrás de suas pálpebras, virando supernovas e puxando-a dentro da orbita permanente ao redor de Quinn. É exatamente onde ela pertence.

Quando elas finalmente se separam, ambas estão sem ar, e de alguma forma o corpo de Rachel está agora meio no colo de Quinn, e ela sente uma onda de vergonha pelo comportamento um pouco escandaloso em lugar publico. Quinn parece tão admirada quanto Rachel se sente, e ela não consegue evitar sorrir de como as coisas terminaram. Ela coloca uma mecha do cabelo de Quinn atrás da orelha, reiterando, "Eu tenho certeza".

Os olhos de Quinn brilham de felicidade e ela puxa Rachel em um reverente abraço, apesar da posição inconfortável delas. "Se isso for um sonho, eu nunca quero acordar," ela sussurra.

"Parece que você esta sonhando?" Rachel quer saber, dançando os dedos de uma mão de um lado ao outro do pescoço de Quinn, enquanto a outra mão traça linhas em suas costas.

"Eu não acho que você queira que eu responda essa, Rach," Quinn responde com um sorriso em sua voz. Ela afrouxa aperto em Rachel só o suficiente para muda-las pra uma posição mais confortável, com Rachel pressionada bem perto. "Eu tive alguns sonhos bem vívidos envolvendo você", ela admite corando.

O corpo de Rachel já está excitado e admissão de Quinn só intensifica. Qualquer pequena duvida que ela pudesse ter de que a sua sexualidade é mais do que fluida desaparece completamente. Não tem como negar de que ela _quer _Quinn. "Na verdade eu gostaria de ouvir sobre todos eles," ela diz a Quinn um pouquinho tímida.

Os olhos de Quinn brilham com súbito interesse, "Sério?".

"Sim...eventualmente," ela clarifica. "Na verdade, agora, eu...eu gostaria de levar pra jantar. Eu acho que temos um monte pra conversar". Como há quanto tempo Quinn tem desejado ela. E onde elas vão dali.

"Você esta me convidando para um encontro?" Quinn pergunta suavemente, e seu sorriso esperançoso é coisa mais adorável que Rachel já viu.

"Eu estou. Você está dizendo sim?"

"Oh, eu definitivamente estou," Quinn responde com um sorriso extremamente feliz e olhos brilhantes.

"E você vai ser minha acompanhante ao Tony?"

Quinn parece menos entusiasmada do que há momentos atrás e ela morde o lábio em contemplação. "Eu tenho que andar pelo tapete vermelho?"

"Só se você quiser," Rachel é rápida em assegura-la. "Eu só quero você sentando ao meu lado." Quinn realmente é a única pessoa com quem Rachel quer dividir esse momento – _cada _momento.

Quinn pressiona seus lábios na testa de Rachel como se ela tivesse feito isso sempre. "Então eu estarei," ela promete fácil.

Rachel pensa em todas as vezes que Quinn concordou em fazer coisas por ela – só porque ela pediu – desde o colegial, e ela balança a cabeça em descrença. "Eu realmente estive cega, não estive?"

Ela sente o braço de Quinn aperta ao redor do seu ombro. "É você meio que esteve," Quinn concorda e Rachel consegue ouvir um tom de tristeza em sua voz.

Ela levanta sua mão e gentilmente vira o rosto de Quinn em sua direção. "Meus olhos estão finalmente abertos, Quinn, assim como meu coração," ela jura. Ela faz uma promessa a si mesma que não vai tomar Quinn como uma coisa garantida ou deixar passar mais de um dia sem que ela saiba quão importante ela é para Rachel. Tudo que ela quer deste momento em diante é fazer Quinn feliz e ver esse lindo sorriso que ela esta vendo agora.

"Hoje é realmente o dia mais lindo," Quinn sussurra antes de pressionar seus lábios nos de Rachel uma vez mais, e Rachel não poderia concordar mais.

Ela absolutamente ama quintas-feiras.

* * *

><p><em>¹ o grande gramado<em>_("The Great Lawn ") é um enorme gramado no meio do Central Park._

_² __Strawberry Fields é um circulo no meio do Central Park criado em homenagem a John Lennon_

_³ febre de primavera é uma expressão usada quando uma pessoa tem uma grande vontade de estar do lado de fora ao invés de trancada num escritório._


End file.
